User blog:~Angel Wings~/~Angel Wings~'s Guide to the Wiki For New Members
Hello, and welcome to the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki~! This is just a quick walkthrough to get you started~! Step 1: The Basics So, you're wandering arounnd the internet when you stumble upon this amazing '''site that you can post your Percy Jackson fanfictions on~! Congratulations! You just stumbled upon the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki~! So, you sign up and are ready to start writing! But wait! First, I want you to go over to the main page (aka the homepage). You can get there by clicking on the big letters that say (guess what?) Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki that are on the top of the page. Now, I want you to scroll down and read the rules. Yes, every one of them. Don't worry, I'll wait. Done reading? You sure? Ok, then. If you say so. Now, you can go ahead and start writing, right? No, no, wait a second! Don't do that yet!!! Ok, just one more thing. It's a little something that I like to call (drumroll, please!) '''Internet Etiquette~! 'Internet Etiquette' #Now, I'm sure that you want the other members of the wiki to be nice to you, right? Just treat others as you want to be treated, and there won't be another big fight. Trust me, big fight=very very bad. #I'm not sure if this is mentioned in the rules or not (I'm pretty sure it's not), but we've had a lot of problems with vandalism. Now, I want to make it crystal clear. PLEASE DON'T EDIT PAGES THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU UNLESS IT SAYS THAT ANYONE CAN EDIT (ex. Character and Couple Theme Songs, OC Cabins and Requests, etc.) I'll cover OCs a bit later, just scroll down a bit and you'll find it eventually. ;D However....if it's a collab that you're in....feel free to edit the page, so long as the other members are ok with it. #Now, this one is covered in the rules, but I just want to go over it again. Please don't call any users names, insult them, swear at them, etc. You don't want to be the reason someone commited suicide....do you? Also, NO TROLLING. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but once again, ABSULUTELY NO TROLLING. Step 2: Getting Started So...you've read the rules, learned the etiquette, but there's still one problem. What do you do next? Simple. I bet you think that it's start making a page, right? Wrong! First, I want you to take a minute and think about what kind of page you want to make. Do you want to create an OC? Work on your user page? Start on a story? Create a blog post? Oh, wait. First we should go over what an OC is. 'Commonly Used Phrases' #OC: Original Character. It's basically a character that you create to use in a fanfiction. It's probably related to the fandom in some way. #SI: Self-insertation. An OC that represents you. All SIs are OCs, but not all OCs are SIs. #Canon: A canon, in terms of a fictional universe, is a body of material that is considered to be "genuine" or "official", that can be directly referenced as, or as if it were, material produced by the original author or creator of a series (in other words, the characters and pairings that are actually in the actual series) #Fandom: The activies, canon, characters, fan fiction, and fans of a particular show, movie, book, or other thing. #Character Page: A page describing an OC Ok! Now! Let's get started on... 'How to Make a Page' Ok, just go to any random page, as long as it's on this wiki. Do you see the search bar? Ok, now, look down just below it. Do you see an orange button that says "Add a Page"? Good, now click on it. There should be a pop-up that reads "Create a new article." See that blank space under the words that say "What do you want to call it?" That's where you enter the name of the page. If it's a character page, enter the name of your OC. If it's for your story, enter the title of your story. I think you knew that, though ;D Ok, so if you look down, it'll say "Choose a page layout." I usually choose "blank page" since I always end up deleting the extra stuff when I choose "standard layout." Now, after you've decided on the page name and chosen the page layout, click the tiny little button that says "Add a Page" on the bottom of the popup. Yay~! You created a page! *clap clap* Well, that's all until I stop being lazy and feel like continuing this XD If anyone has any suggestions to add to this, feel free to leave a comment! Category:Blog posts